


欲谷 13

by SapphireLouvre



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	欲谷 13

“你刚叫我什么？”  
文星伊听到金容仙竟然敢直呼她姓名，狠狠在她大腿根上捏了一把。

“我求求你了文总，明天可以吗。“  
金容仙被她扛在肩上，拳头捶打抗议着总裁的霸道。

文星伊把她丢到床上，从红酒柜上挑了瓶红酒。

金容仙扶着后腰，吃痛地从床上起来，向房门口跑去。

文星伊见状连忙抓住她，把她拖到更衣间，从柜子里抓了一把领带，有五六根的样子。

又把她甩在床上，愤愤掰开双腿，坐在她身上用领带打了几个结，紧紧绑住四肢，不顾金容仙的呼喊，

“我求求你了，放开我吧。”

本来酒精就上脑的文星伊被她试图逃脱和反抗的行为更加惹恼，心情十分毛躁。

“你算什么啊，凭什么这么对我！”

两眼通红，几乎是吼出来的程度，脖子上青筋暴起。

金容仙第一次看到文星伊这样，害怕极了，又想到曾经爸爸也这么吼她。

被她生气的样子吓哭，像是粘了胶水，说不出任何话，咬紧下唇，眼泪汪汪，怔怔地看着她喘着粗气盯着她，仿佛从来不认识这个人，一点都不是她喜欢的那个文星伊。

文星伊转动开红酒塞，仰起脖子大口大口吞咽下去，溢出的液体顺着嘴角流至白衬衫上。

又捏着金容仙带有肉墩墩的脸颊，给她灌了几口红酒。

几乎见底，她把空酒瓶放倒在一旁，粗暴的方式扯开金容仙的睡衣。

“别碰我”  
“呜呜呜呜呜“

金容仙收到了刺激，直接爆哭起来，条件反射摇晃着四肢，连着的领带和床头在晃动，金容仙的反抗触碰到文星伊的底线。

一瞬间，裤子被扯到脚踝处，

“滚啊！“

金容仙拼了命摇晃身体，意图摆脱文星伊碰她。

反抗在她眼里是禁忌

一把褪下巴掌大的内裤，黑色森林暴露在充满酒气的空气中。

金容仙泪流不止，脊椎的酸痛加刺痛让她已经无力扑腾，眼神空洞望着天花板。

“求求你…”

求饶使文星伊更加变本加厉，抄起红酒瓶，没有任何前戏，塞入干涩的甬道里。

“啊！！”

突如其来，异物被插进最娇嫩的地方，瓣片死死夹紧那根冰凉。

金容仙的表情痛的几乎揪到了一起，全身都变得僵硬麻木，昼日和昼夜眩晕在一起。

现在的她没有一丝挣扎，像只被摆布的玩偶。

只是狂风暴雨前，深灰色乌云在空中的静止。

酒还没醒，酒精在血液里循环，敲打着文星伊的脑内颅，她以为床上那个光裸的人被征服。

她分不清现在是现实还是幻觉，感觉有股很熟悉的信息素在呼唤自己。

她脱掉所有衣物，把不知道再怎么反抗的金容仙强行压在身下，温气吞吐在她耳边。  
金容仙刚刚被强行灌入的酒精现在肆意挑逗着她的神经，天花板在转动，闭着眼睛，闻见熟悉的信息素，温柔亲吻她的文星伊一瞬间暖化了还在恐惧中的她。

被撩的心猿意马，双峰被alpha轻柔地揉捏，文星伊看到金容仙欲生欲死的神情，刹那反应过来自己刚刚都做了什么……

一路吻下去，两颗葡萄放在口中轻咬慢吸，最后趴在双腿间，轻轻地把酒瓶抽出来，

“对不起，知恩。”  
“我错了，你回来吧。”

“嗯？什么”

金容仙没听清楚文星伊说了什么，刚刚她说话的声音极小。

异物感被移除，残留的红酒加几股暖流涌动而出。

文星伊看到那里湿润感十足，手指在那又冰又火热的地带来回交替揉搓，用最温柔的力度滑动，生怕再弄疼她。

“嗯………“

文星伊第一次用手碰那里，精准的揉动让omega又流了几股热潮出来。

酒瓶被拔出，里面有些空虚，金容仙摆扭求腰肢渴望文星伊离她再近些。

Alpha的性器高高挺立，她一边握着它用右手缓缓撸动，让它更硬些，一边啃咬ru头。

看到金容仙被她绑在床上的样子更加兴奋，粉嫩的龟头硕大不已，她握着它在湿滑的洞穴口前打滑，一圈圈转动，和瓣片搅在一起。

粘稠的液体混在一起，水声潺潺，那里十分敏感，被揉动后时不时紧缩，夹住菇头。  
金容仙不好意思说让她赶紧进去，用更加娇滴的叫声代替欲求不满。

被alpha一直在外面挑逗，金容仙面目潮红，唾液中被交换的酒精促成多巴胺分泌，一时忘乎所以。

“快些…. 进来吧………”  
“星……”

文星伊听到诉求后，解开金容仙双手被绑着的领带，带有浅红色勒痕的双手把她从胸间揽过，环上了她的脖子，拉到跟前，第一次主动亲文星伊。

文星伊从耳根红到了锁骨处，肉根直立顶在金容仙腹肌上，金容仙松开了一只手，有些生涩地握住它，触碰到的那一刻硬硬的，下意识松开了手，太害羞了。

文星伊窃笑了一下，主动抓着她松开的小手帮自己握着，双臂撑在她身上，看着她娇羞地替自己抚摸坚硬的那根，刚哭完的金容仙眼里仿佛有雾，露水朦上黑色深邃的瞳。

“要进去吗”  
文星伊一脸坏笑挑逗她

“想要…了”

“谁想要？”

“我……”

听到满意的答案后，文星伊从她身上起开，分开自己的腿和她的腿叠合，把那根难以忍耐的枪插入到润满蜜液的穴道里，一棒下去贯穿中心。

她插进去后先试探性地抽送了几下，拍弄疼她，随后听到omega喃喃的低唤声…

“嗯………好大…”

肉棒被挤在花壁中，Alpha扶着omega的腿保持稳固姿势，在花心里横冲直撞顶弄，刚刚冰冷的瓶子使omega的甬道更加紧锁，小分身在里面被玩弄的更紧。

金容仙睫毛微颤，整个人被顶弄的失去意识，两个人在床上晃来晃去。

文星伊还没离开她的身体，那根还在插着里面，转腰把她脚腕上的领带解开，  
把她翻了个身，从背后抱着她继续干活。

“啊………啊……”

omega的胸部在空气中甩当地更厉害，alpha弯下腰揉动着不听话的小白兔。

润滑带着惯性更加勇猛，alpha没使多大劲就能一举到底。

不知道换了几个姿势，热流一直扑击在小分身上。

金容仙这次有了酒精的催化，更加会配合那个人抽插自己，用契合的灵魂诉说难以说出口的爱。

欲望得到了放纵，缠绵声绵绵再起。

金容仙抱着文星伊，悄悄在她耳边终于把想说的话说出了口

：“我爱你”

听到这话后，本来还想再绷一会的性器忍不住流了几滴出来，没有犹豫的时间，用全身的力气抽送起最后那几下。

“我也爱你。 ”

全部喷射在omega身体里，omega浑身颤抖，主动往下杵让肉棒跟深些，夹着它一起达到高潮，两个身躯叠落在一起，四手在枕头边紧扣，白液在体内成结，她被她标记了。

文星伊头晕乎乎的，下体发麻，舒服无比，分不清眼前这个人是李知恩还是金容仙。

只做了这一次，文星伊关掉了床头灯，第一次和金容仙在这张床上同眠，两个人一闭眼就睡着了，全身裸露，双手还在紧握。


End file.
